


Clive

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, clive/robert, drugs cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Robert met Clive. And Robert's first night with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the sex isn't right I only know that sort of stuff of fanfics anyway.

Clive

Robert had officially hit rot bottom.  
It had only been a couple of weeks since leaving the village and he already had to sell his car and move in to a hostel. 

He was then leaving when he bumped in to someone.   
"Sorry mate."   
The other man had said as he swung his rucksack back into place.  
"No problem..." Robert froze for a moment as he finally looked at the man he then slowly finished his sentence. "mate."

The man then continued in to the the hostel as Robert just stood in the doorway breathless.   
"wow" Robert whispered. His mind wandering. Wondering what was underneath that white v neck that teased at the lean body under neath, what might be under them tight black jeans, what he would do with...   
"scuse me"   
A woman walked past him in the doorway and he moved out the way. He was going to go back to his desirers reveries when he realised what he was thinking and was completely shocked. He'd never thought about another man like that. Wanting to do THAT with another man. Well...there was...no! He would not allow his brain to go back there.

He hurried out of there and to the job centre, he tried to block the thoughts from his mind and he did. Well almost.  
When he returned at entering his room he found he had a new roommate.  
"Oh hi you're from the doorway right." Robert couldn't speak as his eyes wandered over his body and his brain tried to stop them, but not fully wanting to. So Robert just nodded. "I'm Clive by the way." Robert found himself and said "Robert"   
he now had his normal arrogant smile on again but his eyes were filled with lust.

Robert could see him more clearly now. This 'Clive' must only be about 18 or so, by the look of his clothes and bags probably back from a long holiday in some hot country. But why go to a hostel when your back from a holiday.   
As Clive sat on a bed he couldn't help himself.  
"So... What you doing at a hostel then Clive?" God he loved saying his name. It just felt so... No!   
"Just back from India." He said as he started looking for something in his bag.  
"What did you do there then." He couldn't help his eyes. He's just so... So... Perfect.   
He has short ginger hair and dark tanned skin. Unusual but he had just come back from India. Deep green eyes that illuminate when the lights in the room hit them and a gorgeous Irish accent.   
"Charity work mostly." Robert had to swallow the lump in his throat.  
"That's good of you." Robert said as Clive took out a little silver tin from his bag.  
"Fuck." Robert thought. He had to quickly look down to check he hadn't gone hard. Clive's shirt was sleeveless and his muscles tensed as he started to undo the metal tub. 

When he opened it Robert, from where he is standing, can see what is inside. Lots of little bags filled with white powder. Clive lifted one up and says   
"Want some?"   
Normally Robert would of said no, but hear now he can't find a way to say no to this man. Clive's looking in his eyes and Robert will do anything to keep them eyes.  
"I've never done nowt like that before." Robert says trying to be as casual as he can.  
Clive, keeping the small bag in his hand, puts the tub back away and stands up.  
"Well I'd better show you then." And like that Clive grabs Roberts hand and is pulling them both in to the toilets. Roberts not thinking, he hasn't got time to think his heart is pounding and he feels things he never thought he'd feel for another guy again. 

Roberts eyes are following Clive's perfectly round but as they walk to the toilet when his brain starts to kick in, well a bit.   
"Can't we just do it on the bed?"   
Clive looks at Robert with an expression that's half "did you hear what you just said" and half "I would do you on that bed right now."   
" I mean the... This." Robert places his hand around the bag there hands touching, then Robert moves there hands so there interlocking.  
"Yeah... Um u yeah" Clive is now talking slow his voice nearly silent as they move to the bed. Robert gets a magazine and Clive stars to empty some of the White powder on to it scraping them in to lines with a card. 

Clive rolls up a fiver, his eyes locked with Robert the hole time only momentarily parting as he inhales the powder. Then his eyes lock with Roberts again but now there Wondering around his face, the keep going to his lips then his eyes as he passes Robert the note.  
"It's ok." Clive says putting his hand on top of Roberts, they interlock once more as Robert takes in the second little line.

They don't do anything more then hold hands that night no matter how much Robert wants too. They do hold hands all night though as they both take more drugs till they both fall asleep on that bed rapped in each others arms.

The next few months go the same they go out to a pub or a club get waisted get high meet some girls but neither have ever once gone back with to a girls flat nor brought them back to theirs.

It's not just drugs and alcohol with them though, they talk all night sometimes; about their families their pasts and their futures. They rent a flat together now, separate rooms of course, Robert still can't believe they can afford the rent they both might be working but the amount of drugs they buy.

Roberts back from work early when he sees all the bags and boxes on the floor.  
"Clive!"   
Clive wanders in to the living room looking sheepish as he walks up to Robert stoping so their feet are just a couple of centimetres away from touching.   
Robert instinctively places his hands on Clive's arms.  
"I'm leaving mate."   
"What? No!"   
"My dads ill."   
"But"  
"I've gota go look after him Rob." Clive places his hand on Robert's face. " he might die Rob, it's serious. I'm so sorry."  
They lean in so there foreheads are touching.   
"I can't lose you Clive."  
"I can't lose my dad. You know how that feels."

Clive moves his head slightly so there mouth are nearly touching. Robert opens his mouth a bit and moves closer still so there lips are just millimetres away. Both boys mouth are open and they can feel the others breth there noses pressed together and Clive's got one of his hands on Robert's hip and the other is moving round to Robert's ass.

Robert's hands grip tighter on to Clive's jacket as he shifts his feet so their shoes are now touching. Clive's eyes lock to Roberts lips then back to his eyes. Both have no words to say but lots they long to do. Robert's hands move then start to take off Clive's jacket. Clive let's him do it with out hardly moving but once that jacket hits the floor their ripping at each other's clothes mouths crashing together showing the other just how much they've wanted this. 

They move backwards to Roberts bed room ,mouths still together ,hands moving from faces to belt buckles to what they've been dreaming of for months.   
"Fuck I've wanted you so bad" Robert mumbles. He's moaning in to the kiss as he starts to stroke Clive's hardening shaft as Clive does the same to him.   
"Me too Sugden." They claps onto the bet now both fully naked their spare hands running up and down the others body.

"You ever done anything like this before?" Clive mumbles threw moans and kisses. Robert just shakes his head. Clive moves his hands off of Robert and stops kissing him so Robert does the same. Clive can tell Robert's confused so gives him a long lingering kiss as he gets out the bed and out of the room into his. 

When he comes back he's carrying lube and condoms. He gets back on the bed and places them down before putting his hand behind Robert's head and pulling him in to a kiss.  
"You alright?" Clive says looking longingly in to Robert's eyes.  
"Yeah" Robert says more as a breath then a word.   
Clive then takes the condom and opens it before sliding it on himself.   
Robert moves up the bed slightly.   
"How's this meant to work then?" He asks.  
Clive grabs the lube and follows him up the bed before kissing him again.  
"Turn over." Clive whispers in his ear so Robert obeys. 

Clive kisses up Robert's back from sucking at his hole up so he's nibbling at his ear. Clive scwerts some of the lube on Roberts hold and he shudders at the sensation so Clive holds him whispering "it's ok.".  
"Ok" " do... Do whatever you were gona do."   
Clive moves his hand from stroking Roberts blonde hair down his body till it's near   
Roberts hole. He puts more lube on his fingers before he places them just touching Roberts hole.   
He sucks on Robert's neck as he pushers the first one in.   
His other hand is on Robert's waste moving his thumb in little circles.   
He moves it around a bit bringing noises from Robert he's never heard him make before. 

After a little while longer of Clive moving his first finger inside of Robert he moves from his neck and kisses behind Robert's ear.  
"You want the second one?"   
Robert just noddes. His hands are clinging to the head board.  
Clive then pushers his second finger in holding on to Robert tightly as he does so.

Clive starts to move them around bringing more noses from Robert that are making him even more turned on. After a while he whispers in Roberts ear  
"You ready for..."   
"God yes!"  
He slowly pulls out his fingers and puts more lube on his erected shaft and Robert's hole.   
He lines himself up and says "it might hurt at the beginning but it jets good. Trust me."  
"Do it. Please. Please god do it."   
Clive holds Robert's hips as he gently goes inside him.   
"Fuuuuuuck!"   
"It's ok" Clive says kiss and stroking Robert back and neck.   
When he's let Robert a just to it he starts slowly moving back and fourth. After a while Robert starts to move with Clive then Clive moves his hand to rub Robert's dick.

Robert can tell he's going to cum.   
"Clive I'm about to" "God I'm going to."   
"Cum for me Robert."   
And he does all over his belly and Clive's hand. After a couple more thrusts Clive is coming inside Robert and collapses on Robert.   
Clive pulls out and throws the condom in the bin. Robert turns over and Clive's on his hands and knees over him. Robert guesses it's to not get any of Roberts cum on him. They lock eyes once more as Clive moves down and starts to lick up Roberts cum of his chest he then moves back up Robert and kisses him deeply. 

They spend the rest of the night making love, both beeing on top and bottom and all things imbtween, till they fall asleep in each other's arms like that first night.

In the morning Robert turns over off his front expecting to find Clive beside him in the bed when he doesn't his wanders in to the main room to see if he's there. The boxes and Clive are were gone and all that was left was that little silver tin on the table with a note saying.  
" Goodbye Robert. You've been the best friend I've ever had and I hope one day maybe we might see each other again. Yours forever love Clive."   
It was many years later when Robert next ran in to Clive, and Clive's wife. They talked for a bit and arranged to stay in touch but to never speak of that night again. That night Robert went to a random pub and went home with some random guy and the very next day he asked Chrissie to spend the rest of her life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not very good I wanted to post it quickly (even though it took a few more days then intended because I had to do other stuff.)   
> About the drug stuff; I was reading a book called Drop just before writing this and there's drugs in the book plus I just think Robert might or done them in the years that he was a way from the village. Follow me on tumbler Robronobsession .


End file.
